New Beginnings
by MissElmo
Summary: 100 years after Breaking Dawn the Cullens return to Forks. They are starting their lives over, but as always they run into trouble. They find that they wont be the only vampires in Forks for long.
1. Back in Forks

**Authors Note: Hey, this is my first Fan Fiction so I hope everybody likes it. I'll try to post at least twice a week, but I have a really weird schedule. If you want you can review, but I'm not going to request that you do. Lastly just read and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't be offended if I don't say this every chapter, but I do NOT own Twilight Stephanie Meyers does. I do own the books though.**

_I would never be able to get used to the feeling I get when I lay in Edwards arms. I hated when moments like these had to come to an end. Our vacation had to end and we had to begin our lives once again. Nessie was tired of visiting the world and was ready to settle. It has been over 100 years since we last lived in Forks so we are deciding to return home. We had all argued for hours on how our living arrangements would be, but we finally came to a decision. Carlisle and Esme would be the adoptive parents over Renesmee, Jasper, and I. While Emmett and Rosalie would be the adoptive parents or Jacob, Alice, and Edward. Rosalie was sick of attending high school so they decided to open their own mechanic shop._

_We had returned to Forks about a week ago. Esme and Alice were currently picking furniture for the house we built for Rose and Emmett. Jasper and Emmett were playing video games as always. Renesmee and Jacob were currently out on a date. Rose was fixing her car, and Edward and I were preparing to visit our meadow. I was excited to go back to the meadow and relive all of the great memories there. We were also going to fix up our cottage, although we were now living as separate families Edward and I would be there most of the time. _

_Edward and I took off into a run towards our meadow. I felt so graceful, my hair flying in the wind behind me. Edward was easily keeping up speed and reached out to grab my hand. We held hands for the rest of our journey to the meadow. _

_Time seemed to fly as Edward and I gazed lovingly at each other. Our eyes never separated, I was afraid that if they did our moment would be ruined. Just as it was getting time for us to leave I spread my mental shield over Edward and told him how much I loved him._

" _There is no way that anyone could have a love as strong as ours," I thought._

" _I love you Bella, and I will continue to love you as long as you shall live," Edward spoke lovingly._

_I began to laugh, while Edward had a confused look on his perfect face. He obviously didn't get my point of view._

" _Edward technically we aren't living," _

_He laughed, "You know what I mean, love."_

_The rest of our afternoon passed slowly, everyone went on with their personal lives. Most of us were excited to be back in Forks. Jacob was excited to visit his family back on the reservation. Renesmee was overwhelmed with the thought of attending school, while I was just happy that everyone else was happy. _

_Tomorrow would be the day that we started our new lives. Emmett and Rose's shop opens, Carlisle starts at the hospital, Esme got a realtor job, and the rest of us started school. For school Alice and Renesmee would be sophomores, and the rest of us would be juniors. We were planning on sweet talking the schedule advisor so we could have the maximum number of classes together. We also planned on not announcing our relationships until the second week which I though was going to be difficult and also cruel to the helpless humans. The humans would easily fall for us only to be rejected. Alice keeps telling me that I'll have the hardest time rejecting guys, and that Edward will come close to killing one. I don't know if I want to believe her though, Edward wouldn't really kill anyone, would he? Of course he wouldn't I trust him. _


	2. Helpless Humans

**Chapter 2: Helpless Humans**

_**Author: For my first fanfic I got a lot of hits so I guess that's a good thing. For this chapter I'm thinking of writing it in a different pov for chapter 3, so tell me what you think. Enjoy!**_

_**I DON'T OWN THE TWILIGHT SERIES! **_

It was around 6 a.m. when everyone started preparing for the days journey, besides Carlisle who was already at work. Alice had already picked out everyone's outfit and within three minutes we were downstairs waiting. Alice had dressed me in normal clothing for once. It had taken me about 10 years, but I finally started accepting Alice's clothing choices. I was wearing black skinny jeans, a white shirt with a black vest, and high top Converse. We were all dressed in clothing we liked, Alice hadn't over done it.

We were taking my Ferrari and Edwards Vanquish to school. I knew we were going to attract attention but no one else was willing to take their car. We headed off to school driving slower that our usual 120 mph. I guess we were all nervous to be back in Forks. We arrived at school in minutes, we parked on opposite sides of the parking lot. Ugh we were already attracting attention.

" I can't wait, high school is going to be so fun," Nessie squealed, "Mom when can I announce my boyfriend is Jacob?"

I rolled my eyes, "Next week, but remember I'm your sister not your mom."

"Sorry, I'm just really excited."

Truth is that I was excited too, this would be my second time going to high school. I figured that this time would be better than the first. No more clumsiness, forgetting answers, late on work, I would be the perfect student.

We got out of the Ferrari and walked towards the main office, I glanced over and saw that Edwards group was getting out of their car also. We rushed to the office to grab our schedules mine looked a little like this:

Bella Masen

English

U.S History

Free Period

Arts

Lunch

Algebra II

Biology

Physical Education

We didn't really have to sweet talk the lady at the front office, because Jasper and I already had plenty of classes together. Alice and Nessie pretty much had the same schedule. We all had P.E. together. I began to wonder what Edwards schedule was like, then as if I had called him he walked through the office doors. He glanced in my direction and quickly smiled before turning to ask for his schedule.

" Hello I'm Edward Cullen, this is my family and we are here to pick up our schedules." Edward explained.

The lady one by one handed each of them a schedule. She turned away and began muttering words that shouldn't even be thought. I giggled as she went on and on about how beautiful we were and how she would risk her job to be with anyone of us. We all giggled trying our best to make sure she couldn't here us. Poor lady hypnotized by our beauty. We all left at the same time and began introducing ourselves to each other to grab human attention. A few people stared many tried to introduce themselves but we were too busy in our conversation to notice them. Edward had somehow already set things up so that we had the exact same schedule. So we headed off to homeroom.

Homeroom was short it was just Jacob, Edward, and I. Jacob had History, Arts, and Algebra II . Overall our first few classes were boring. Students gawking at us trying to catch our attention. It wasn't working out well for them. One girl had already asked Edward out, I growled and glared at her. If only looks could kill. She retreated slowly still trying to catch Edwards attention. This was going to be a long week…..

_**Did you like this chapter? Hope you did, I would have posted earlier but sadly I have a life outside of just writing. I was thinking about getting a Beta so if you want to be my Beta leave me a review. I also wanted to say thanks for reading. I never thought anyone would read my story. There are people all over the world reading. BTW if you spot any errors notify me and I'll fix it. Anyway I'll try to update soon, and remember I'm on the lookout for a Beta.**_

_**Love MissElmo**_


	3. Biology Class

**Biology Class**

**A/N: Just a shout out to jeangary28 for commenting. I think I'll shout out someone every chapter. Anyway I'm going to do something special for her.**

**I own Twilight. **

***inner conscience* No you don't moron. *pout***

_My favorite class was coming up next….. Biology. I sat impatient in Algebra II waiting for the bell to ring. Before the helpless teenagers could even here the bell, Edward, Jacob and I were halfway out the door. Jake wandered off to go find Nessie while I practically dragged Edward to Biology. As we walked in we absorbed the familiar surroundings. Of course we were going to go and sit in our old seats to bring back the memories._

_I opened up my mind to Edward to show him what my first day in this room was like. As soon as I did I began to regret it. He flinched at the site of himself glaring at me. I smelled myself through the memories, I did smell pretty appetizing. Edward calmed when he saw me blushing, he really did love that._

_The teacher came in and started going over his classroom expectations and rules. I continued to show Edward the highlights from my human high school years with him. He was truly enjoying this. Then he exited my mind, he was tuned into one of Alice's visions. He tried to hide his expression but he couldn't. His face practically had worried written all over._

"_What's wrong Edward?" I whispered._

" _Nothing Love," he said not even turning to look at me._

" _Edward tell me please."_

" _Bella love, it is nothing you need to worry your pretty little face about."_

"_Tell me now!" I said glaring at him, we were starting to get noticed._

"_Fine," he stated giving up, "Alice had a vision, there will be others of us here tomorrow."_

"_What?" I said, people could definitely hear us._

" _Is there something you want to say Ms. Masen?" the teacher asked._

"_Yes umm, I didn't here the last part of what you said."_

_Of course I did know what the teacher said but, I had to think of something to say quick. The teacher repeated the last thing he said before continuing on with his lesson. I turned my attention back to Edward. He quickly said he would explain everything to me later at home. Classes seemed to take longer and longer after my little moment. I became frantic and impatient, it felt as if a century had passed before school was over. I practically ran to my car and hoped in. After about 2 minutes Nessie and Jasper got in and I drove home. Once we were home I explained what Edward told me and we took off running towards the main house. When we arrived everyone was already sitting in the meeting room. I took my seat next to Edward. Alice quickly explained that she had a vision the a group of 5 vegetarian vampires would be coming tomorrow at our school. She also said that their leader was a tall slender woman. She would work in town selling art. The other four were coven members, all attending school a senior, 2 juniors, and a sophomore. We all talked a bit and decided not to say anything to them, until we had decided if they were friends or enemies. We spent the rest of the afternoon discussing how our days went. As I began to walk upstairs Slice said something about how confused I was going to be tomorrow._


	4. Stalkers

Newer Than the New Kids

**A/N: I am soooo sorry you guys. I kinda got really busy and forgot to write. I hope none of you are mad at me. Any way I'll try to write as many chapters as possible before I become really busy again. Warning: the chapters may be slightly shorter.**

It has been awhile since I had met any new vampires. Its been a while since any of us have met new vampires. It is even more confusing that none of the Cullen's had met these vampires. My biggest fear is that they will be enemies, or vampires from the Volturi Guard. I was so worried and anxious that I hadn't noticed I was constantly moving and fidgeting about in my room. As a vampire I could sit still until my thirst became impossible to ignore, it wasn't normal for me to be fidgeting like this.

I was seconds away from combusting into flames when Jasper told me to calm down and get ready for school. My outfit was already out and ready so it didn't take long for me to finish and run downstairs. When I finished I went to get Nessie and wait in the car. Jasper knowing I was really anxious was already in the car waiting for us. As soon as I got into the drivers seat Jasper's waves of calmness hit me. I began to relax and focus a little more.

Right when I began to calm completely all of my worries took over again. I began driving like I did when I had the Mercedes Guardian. I sped off and then I would stop out of nowhere. I felt like the human Bella again, it was sort of irritating. 10 minutes later of reckless driving I arrived at school. I hopped out of the car quickly and went to stand next to Nessie.

She softly whispered, "Mom calm down before you make Jasper explode."

I giggled a little at that comment and then nodded my head. After today I was going to owe Jasper big time. I'd have to find a good way to pay him back. For now all I can do is try my best to calm down. I went to my locker to grab a few books before heading off to homeroom. Edward and Jake met me at my locker seconds before I was going to leave.

"Bella I just wanted to warn you that somehow two of the vampires who are coming will have the exact same schedule as us," Edward said calmly.

How was he being so calm. I had great self control and I was practically going crazy.

"The one who is a sophomore has the same schedule as Alice and Renesmee. It's weird like they purposely are trying to watch us, or keep an eye on us," he added.

"Edward that's not helping at all. I know it was meant as a warning but my brain is all whip lashed. Not even Jasper could calm me down today."

"Sorry love I didn't mean to alarm you more."

I grabbed Edwards hand and squeezed it a little, I then kissed him sweetly on the cheek and walked off towards homeroom. Edward and Jacob followed behind me. I tried my best to think of the new additions as a good thing, because I truly didn't need to worry. I have my family and I know that they will do anything to protect me.

I walked into homeroom and instantly spotted the two vampires. One was a slender girl who looked about 6' with dark brown hair. She reminded me of…. ANGELA!

_**I was going to end this chapter here with the really confusing cliffy but I think I've done enough to upset you guys. The story shall go on.**_

Could it really be Angela? No, that could be possible Angela was human and Alice would have known if she had been changed. Maybe Edward would know something, so I opened up my shield and asked him. Edward nodded his head once and mouthed the word Angela.

If my brain could explode I'm positive it would. My best ex-human friend wasn't human anymore. She is alive and a…..vampire. It was then that Angela and the guy next to her looked up. Luckily it was no one I recognize, if it was someone else I knew then I'm positive I would combust into flames.

I walked towards them slowly.

"Angela," I said and it came out barely a whisper.

"Bella it's so nice to see you again," she said, "the circumstances are a bit awkward though."

"Angela you're a…..vampire?" I am so baffled.

"Yeah Bella, isn't it obvious, how about we talk later maybe at lunch?"

"Ok," That was all I could say so I turned to walk away but she stopped me.

"Bella what is that horrible smell, it is so repulsive."

"Werewolf, I'll explain later."

I turned and headed towards my seat with Edward. I straightened the hurricane of thoughts out in my head. There were three things I was absolutely sure of, 1. Angela is alive, 2. Angela is a vampire, and 3. I am completely in the darkness about everything and it is confusing.


	5. The New Angela

As soon as the bell rang I ran off to find Angela in the cafeteria. Edward trailed behind me somewhere but I was too focused to notice. I finally got to the cafeteria door and froze. My brain was acting sort of human-like and reality caught up to me. Angela was a vampire. Would she be the same Angela I used to know of, or would she be a new person? Who was this new Angela?

Edward caught up to me at that point and I started to focus again. I grabbed Edwards hand and we walked into the cafeteria together. I quickly spotted Angela sitting with a group from across the room. I paid for an apple at the lunch line and headed towards her.

"Hey Bella," Angela said.

"Hi Angela, um how are you?" I replied.

How could Angela act so normal about this, I mean I am so confused.

"Great, how about I introduce you to my coven. There's Benjamin/Bj, Leilani, and her mate, which you should all remember as Eric." Angela pointed out.

How did I not notice Eric? Was I that caught up in my own little world to not even notice him? So now Eric was a vampire too but he wasn't mated with Angela, not what I expected.

"I guess it's my turn now. I'm Bella, and this is Edward. The rest of my family," I pointed across the room towards my family who were looking at me, "is over there. There's Alice, Jasper, and my daughter Renesmee."

"Your daughter?" Leilani asked.

"Yea, um it's a long story. I might tell you some other time but now's not really a good place." I just shrugged it off.

"Okay so I've heard about you guys from Eric and Angela's stories, you all were good friends right?"

" Yea, I guess we were. Hopefully we can meet up later to talk some more, but our family is waiting for us."

" Sure Bella we should meet up at my place later just follow our scent," Angela smiled, "but first Bella what happened to Rose and Emmett?"

"They got sick of high school so they decided to get a job in town."

Angela giggled, her smile was so different yet so similar to her human smile. She really hadn't changed much except she seemed more at ease with her coven and less shy.

Once back at our table I exchanged a quick glance at everyone, then went on as if nothing strange had happened. Ha! As if finding out two of you ex-human friends have been turned into vampires was not strange.

"Mom, I mean Bella who were the people?" Renesmee questioned.

"Just old friends Nessie, you'll meet them soon."

I carried out through the day as usual occasionally getting a glimpse of Angela's coven. I acted as if they were any other human. What confuses me is why, my best friend is alive and a vampire but I'm acting as if she is just any other person. Ugh, note to self meeting new vampires is not good for Bella.

**(Changing point of view to Alice)**

Bella was confused, so very confused. Ha! Just as I knew she would be. I sat down at the lunch table looking ahead to see what would happen when Bella went to talk to Angela. Nothing out of the usual really. We turned our heads to look where Bella was talking right as she mentioned us. Angela's coven seemed to be curious as to who we were. As I looked over all of their faces I noticed one that really caught my attention. The girl looked familiar but I know I never met her before. Suddenly I was pulled into a vision. The girl and I were walking through the mall.

"Alice I know you don't remember me but I remember you."

"What do you mean Leilani? We just met last week."

" No Alice It was long ago when we were separated and…."

My vision was cut off. I tried searching for more information but I came up blank. Humph that's just great!

**Okay this is my apology letter. I am so sorry that I was gone for about 2 months. I sort of got grounded and when I was finally ungrounded I had a ton of school work, plus babysitting, pets, and after school activities. I am so sorry so here are three virtual cookies for every one. (::) (::) (::)**


End file.
